The present invention relates to a star-shaped stent and replacement valve and replacement graft for use in repairing a damaged cardiac valve. In the prior art, stents are known and are employed, usually, to maintain a blood vessel or other body passageway open and free from obstruction.
Applicant is aware of the following United States Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,671,979 to Moulopoulos PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,854 to Boretos et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,749 to Davis et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,402 to Teitelbaum.
These patents relate to repairs to and replacements for cardiac valves. However, none of these references teaches the features and aspects of the present invention.